


My Father's Legacy

by kagegirl



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Gen, Keith HamiltonCobb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagegirl/pseuds/kagegirl
Summary: Tyr Anasazi was one of my favorite characters on the Andromeda tv series.  There was not much written on his son Tamerlane so I decided to write a story on him myself.  Their father son relationship needed to be explored more in my opinion.  On the series they never even showed him holding his son. This is a story on what I believe may have happened in Tamerlane's life once he became an adult with a family of his own. Reviews are welcome. I do not own either of these characters.
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	My Father's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to find a fan fiction story of Tyr Anasazi's son Tamerlane as an adult so I decided to write one myself. This story is about Tamerlane Anasazi's life as an adult with a family of his own. He is reflecting back of his father and what his place will be in Neitzchean history. I always thought Tyr Anasazi was the most interesting character on the Andromeda. But as time went on I thought Tyr was made weaker to make Dylan look stronger; Tyr was a paid mercenary fully capable of taking care of himself so why did he need to be rescued by Dylan so many times. Let me get back on track; this is a story about his son Tamerlane. Please enjoy. Reviews are welcome.

I am Tamerlane Anasazi, out of Freya by Tyr, leader of all Neitzcheans. Lately I have been thinking about what my father's legacy should be in Neitzchean history. Neither myself nor my father are typical or traditional Neitzcheans because he was the lone survivor of his pride and I am an only child which is rare in Neitzchean culture since we usually have large families. My father was a member of the now extinct Kodiak pride. My father's whole family was killed off by a coalition of prides who banded together to destroy them and he was the lone survivor. He was barely a teenager when this happened. He was captured and made to work in the mines as a slave. It was very hard work but the one good thing to come out of this is that it forged his body into a work of strength and made him be able to withstand just about anything. After escaping he had to do many things including becoming a mercenary for survival and to earn a living. Many people feared him because of the reputation he cultivated. Then only by chance he ended up on the spaceship Andromeda on one of his mercenary jobs. His employer turned out to be a prick and he had to turn on him. He became the weapons officer on the Andromeda; he even took command of the spaceship on some occasions. His fellow crewmembers would become the closest thing he would have to friends. He also met my mother Freya of the Orca pride during his time on the Andromeda. I was told my father was not informed of my birth until later so he did not get to share my mother's pregnancy or hold me when I was born. This I learned later was one of his deepest and greatest regrets since as it turned out I was to be his only child. When he did learn of my existence he could not stay with me to raise me since he had enemies who would have used me as a hostage against him. He had to let my grandmother of the Orca pride raise me to keep me safe. He did keep in contact with me via comlink but it was not the same as being with him. I admit I resented this when I was a young child; I wanted to be with my father because he was my only living parent having lost my mother when I was too young to remember her face or voice. I learned later my father made alliances that eventually led to him having to go against his Andromeda crewmates and this would lead to his death. But before his passing my father left me clues to his journals; he knew the way he lived his life after he proved through his and my DNA we were directly descended from the firstborn Neitzchean Drago Musevani after he united all the Neitzchean prides under his leadership he may not be able to live a long life because of jealousies and other issues. So he prepared me as much as he could through his journals that he hid from everyone else's eyes but mine. He had advised me to hide most of my intelligence from the advisors who were with me until I came of age to fully rule. Then the minute I came of age I disposed of those I observed did not have my best interests of the Neitzchean peoples' interests at heart. I made them feel like I was not a threat to them as long as I was still a minor child. Then it was a brand new day when I became of age and I got down to business. I had already began to acquire a wife and several concubines to make the large family Neitzcheans are accustomed to having. I understand my father a lot more now that I am also a husband and father. I would also do whatever I had to do to insure my children's safety just as he had to be away from me to insure my safety. I now have the large family my father wishes he could have had and I wish I had while I was growing up. Sometimes it is hard to divide my duties to my leadership and my duties as a parent; I do the best I can to balance both. As for my father's legacy I will teach his life story to my children and they will teach it to their children. My father was not a perfect man but he did lay down the foundation for me to lead our people into a new dynasty and I believe he did the best he could under difficult circumstances as I am doing the best I can under my circumstances. My father's name, his full name Tyr Anasazi out of Victoria by Barbarosa will be heralded by my family and my people as I am hoping my name, my full name Tamerlane Anasazi out of Freya by Tyr will be heralded as the beginning of a great family dynasty.


End file.
